Eclipse of the Heart
by meganquillen
Summary: Megara's about to experience yet another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year, however, she can't help but feel will be different, and she couldn't be more right. She had always had feelings for the mysterious wizard, Tom Riddle, but he seemed to always push her away. Discover the secret romance and heartbreak that created Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1: Magical Stew

Chapter 1

For Meg there was nothing unusual about the fact she would soon be traveling from Kings Cross to an enchanted magical castle by the name of Hogwarts. It seemed only natural that there, she would once again be learning the ins and outs of magic, accompanied by mysterious creatures and discerning professors. It had been like any other year, except that it was her fifth year at Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and Wizardry and she had been chosen as prefect according to a note she had received just earlier this evening. This meant she had been noticed above her fellow classmates for her outstanding marks and friendly spirit. Although Meg had to admit she was slightly proud, it paled in comparison to the pride her mother was showing in a toothy and lasting grin.

"Meg, My sweet girl. Made a prefect. I knew you could do it!" Jill Quillen, Megs mother, gleamed. Her face was a tad dewy from the explosive cheerfulness that the news had brought her. She had always been proud of her son, Donny, who was Meg's older brother. As head boy and captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team he always had a way of outshining her. Ever since she could remember, Meg had to live in his brilliant shadow and try to keep up in anyway possible. She had succeeded in grades and popularity and now had become prefect, but still she felt like she was always one step behind him. Both her parents had fervently taken notice of this, and now were trying in every way possible to show their appreciation for her. Meg thought that maybe it had even been a little too much. Still, her emerald acorn infused eyes glowed with pride as her mother congratulated her once more, now heavily weeping.

"Were just so proud. Aren't we Edward?" Jill shrieked and then blotted a napkin to her almond shaped eyes. Jill was a beautiful woman. Short and plump with thick brown hair she wore in a bob and huge eyes that appeared disproportionate to the rest of her features. Her face glowed when she talked, and she had a certain mystified beauty that filtered over as an aura that shown through her. She had given Meg most of these traits as well, except she had her father Edwards lanky height and his strong face frame matched with a dimpled chin.

Edward looked mystified as he glanced up from his copy of The Daily Prophet, sipping his tea unnoticeably. "Hm - Oh yes… yes, definitely proud" he blindly stuttered. Edward was an inquisitive and ingenious man. He had once attended Hogwarts where he had met , except he had been placed in Ravenclaw while Jill had been in Gryffindor. had always teased that it was his gentle nature and wit that had won her over. She, on the other hand, was quite loud and sociable. Everyone was shocked to see the two fall for one another, as Edward had always naturally stayed to himself. Although quiet, he was a determined and successful wizard as the Head of the Ministry of Magic's department of internal magical relations. But most importantly, was a kind and caring father.

"Thanks mum ... dad" Meg glanced at her two beaming parents when suddenly her owl, Paddy, affectionately began to peck her ear.

"You too Paddy. Your proud of me too, huh?" Meg patted her grey spotted owl, as it cooed in approval.

"Meg, do you know where your brother went?" anxiously sputtered after quickly realizing her son was absent from this small gathering. nodded absentmindedly, sticking his nose back into The Daily Prophet.

"He's probably off with Batarius causing some sort of mischief." Batarius was Donny's best friend ever since they had first met on the Hogwarts Express. He and Donny were mostly inseparable, expect for the fact that Batarius was in Gryffindor and Donny was a proud Hufflepuff. Still, they were the best of friends. Batarius was muggle born, meaning both of his parents were muggles, or non wizards. This meant mostly that he liked to stay with the Quillens whenever he got the chance to stay in the magical community. His parents didn't mind much either, as his father ran a muggle company that supplied large machinery and they were always traveling. So Batarius was mostly part of the family. However, one thing seemed to get in the way of this. He had always been in love with Meg. Ever since they were children Batarius would tease Meg about her large eyes and dimpled chin until she cried. He, always being naturally muscular, tall, and brawny, would pick her up and hang her upside down to her dismay. Then as they got older, he began to treat Meg as if she were a Goddess. He was always complimenting her, defending her from her brother and gawking silently at her beauty. Everyone in the family, beside , who was mostly clueless with this sort of a thing, could see it. It made Donny wholey uncomfortable, who would passive aggressively take it out on Batarius. Still, Batarius never had yet confronted Meg about it. And Meg, being completely uncomfortable about the whole situation, silently had hoped he never would.

Just then Batarius and Donny had rushed in the front door, which echoed into the kitchen. They were laughing hysterically, probably from playing one of their famous tricks on muggles, Meg thought. Batarius stalked in, glanced at the table where they all were seated, and drew silent. Donny followed, chuckingly anxiously.

"Mum, i'm sorry we forgot about dinner. But you won't believe all the great stuff me and Bat were practicing for quidditch. Hufflepuffs sure to take the cup this year." Donny words stumbled out of him breathlessly.

"By Hell you are! Everyone _knows_ Gryffindor's about to win it again!" Batarius chimed in. Looking teasingly at Donny.

"Hey, Slytherins got a good chance to you know!" Meg added quickly, not wanting her house to go amiss in the sputter.

"That's all very well." snapped, "But it's your sisters congratulation dinner for being made a prefect. I told you this earlier." She shook her head in light disapproval, as if she had already accepted her defeat.

"I'm sorry mum, really am! Is there anyway me and Bat could get some of your famous magical stew." The stew changed colors based on the wizard or witches mood of who was eating it.

"And some pumpkin juice too please!" Batarius added dim-wittidley. He smiled anxiously, and then sat down on the white leather dining room chair next to Donny and across from Meg. Everything in the house in fact was white or grey or black. It was a very large and modern looking house, one most muggles would fancy. It was all decorated according to the latest muggle trends as had quite the aptitude for muggle interior design.

all served them a hearty amount of her famous magical stew. They all began to slurp it down as fast as possible, mindlessly eating in silence. Meg studied the color of her stew, which had turned a gloomy and greyish shade of blue. Meg knew from years of her mother interpreting their soup colors that this shade meant she was sad or lonely. Although Meg loved her family dearly, she couldn't help but miss all her friends at Hogwarts. Especially Patallius Black, or Tilly, who had been her best friend ever since their first year in Slytherin together. However, unlike Batarius and Donny, Tilly came from a very noble pureblood family. This didn't matter to Meg, except for the fact that Tilly was always with her family during the summer holiday. They mostly traveled to magical locations around the world, where Tilly always had stories of great adventures for Meg when they returned to Hogwarts.

Meg glanced over to everyone else's stew colors, where she noticed Batarius was a vibrant tulip pink. This made Meg blush wildey, knowing very well why Batarius magical soup had taken it's shade. She saw Donny expression also darken, having also noticed his best friends soup color. looked uncomfortable, glancing every which way as she stumbled upon something to say to start conversation. It was who, being clueless about these sort of things, broke the treasured sound of soup slurping and silence.

"Bat, I see someone's in love. My soup hadn't been that shade since my honeymoon." chuckled as Batarius's face turned the exact shade of his soup.

"What's that supposed to mean Edward?" jokingly protested. The two began to bicker in a teasing manner while Batarius's eyes lay glued to his stew. Donny's soup suddenly turned from a mellow green to an angry red. Meg's blue soup began to transform suddenly into a mint misty green that Meg understood to be embarrassment.

In that moment, Meg wished she more than anything for an invisibility cloak. She wished she could disappear, and felt wholly uncomfortable about Batarius's liking of her. If there was anyone Meg wished to be romantic with it was...Meg quickly banished the thought from her head as soon as it came. It was too painful, as she could sympathize with Batarius on the whole idea of unrequited love. Meg had fancied a certain wizard at Hogwarts since she first was sorted into Slytherin. The two had been the best of friends there first two years and then suddenly, he had vanished from her life completely. He now avoided Meg whenever he saw her in lessons or around the Great Hall. He completely pretended she didn't exist, and Meg never understood why. But Meg knew it was best to not wallow over what might of been, so she slurped her now green soup with fervour.

The rest of the dinner progressed in an almost too ordinary of a fashion. discussed boring ministry assignments he had been staying late at the office to complete, while spread the weekly local witch gossip. Donny and Batarius had seemed to have put aside the recent embarrassing encounter and talked non stop about the upcoming season of quidditch. Meg chimed in now and then, but not being a quidditch player herself didn't have much to add. Soon the bunch finished their meals and were released to spend their time as they wished.

Meg climbed the elegant wooden stairs to her bedroom as soon as she had the chance. Her bedroom was not the most cozy of rooms, but Meg had always felt at home in it. It had white marble floors and high white walls, and was accented by a large gold King size canopy bed that was focused at the center back wall of the room. From the center ceiling hung an elegant chandelier, which was dazzled in elegant crystals that glimmered through the light.

Meg quickly undressed into her nightgown and tucked herself under her white linen comforter cushioned between gold pillows. She wasn't sure if she had drifted off or not yet when she heard a startling knock on her bedroom door. She jumped up and cautiously answered,

"One second!" She slipped on her two pink slippers that matched her light pink silky nightgown and apprehensively cracked the door open. Meg was shocked to see a largely built and muscular dark haired familiar face staring down at her.

"Its eh - me." Batarius answered quite nervously as he tucked his hands into his own pockets. He stared for what seemed like a century down at Megs nightgown and grew a shade of pink that resembled his stew from supper.

"What's the matter?" Meg questioned suspiciously. She silently prayed it had nothing to do further with the awkward encounter they had from dinner. Batarius's eyes flickered, as he seemed to build up the courage to gaze directly into Meg's unusually large eyes.

"I… I wanted to tell you something. Something for awhile now, I just haven't had the courage. But….I mean you must know. I mean of course your whole family knows." Batarius stuttered foolishly, unbecoming of his age and stature. Meg once again wished she had owned an invisibility cloak more than ever as he continued on.

"I...well I have feelings for you Megara. I mean more than in a big brother kind of way. I have for sometime now and I just knew I had to tell you. Donny knows and isn't happy about it. We talked about it for the first time tonight, and he thought it best I tell you flat out. I'm...well I think...I know I'm in love with you." he finished looking as if he had just single handedly come face to face with a basilisk. Meg could tell his breathing had stopped as well as her own. She felt frozen as if her body was no longer hers and she was watching her life from the outside looking in.

"Bat...I...well I don't know what to say." Meg began hesitantly, searching her very shortened current vocabulary for the right words. How could she tell him she didn't feel the same way? Would she break his heart? She couldn't bare the thought of putting someone under the agonizing pain of heartbreak that she had come to know herself so well.

"Meg, you don't have to say anything." Batarius quickly interrupted. Meg couldn't help but feel relieved at this prospect.

"I just needed to tell you. I just needed you to know. I feel...so stupid." His eyes looked like he was in pain and his expression turned pale. He laughed nervously, and suddenly Meg felt all of her natural confidence and courage return.

"Don't feel stupid Bat. I love you too. Just maybe not the same way right now. But I'm glad you told me. I wouldn't want you to keep that sort of a thing in." Meg calmly responded sounding more composed than she would have thought possible. She could see Batarius's sad and grim expression start to soften, as a grin slowly appeared upon his angular face.

"So this doesn't change anything between us, right?" Batarius questioned hopefully.

"Of course not Bat." Meg lied smoothly. For everything had changed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sleeping Passenger

Chapter 2

The next few weeks Meg kept busy with herself making plans for the upcoming school year and writing to her best friend, Tilly. She had successfully managed to avoid Batarius at all costs (even though his current living arrangements hadn't made it any easier). Batarius was staying with the Quillen's for the summer and ever since he had proclaimed his love for Meg, she had tried desperately to doge all contact with him. She remembered how she had said that his newly proclaimed feelings for her had not changed the way things were. She, however, knew this to be a lie. Him telling her how he felt made things all the more awkward and unpleasant, and gave Meg all the more reason to avoid him completely.

Finally, the day came when Meg, her brother Donny, and Batarius would be once again joining Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for another year of adventure. Meg had always remembered being excited for the upcoming school year, but never this excited. Maybe it was the idea of escaping Batarius's ever present gaze or reuniting with her best friend once more, but surely something had Meg unable to wait a minute longer for school.

At around ten in the morning, after a lovely breakfast consisting of strawberry waffles, was as anxious as ever as she hurried them along. Meg and Donny had already said goodbye to their father the night before, since his position at the Ministry called him in early each morning. While had always been calm and even minded about their eventual return to Hogwarts each school year, had quite the opposite temperament. She spoke at an even louder and faster pace than usual, running back and forth picking up things here and there, and wiping away the occasional tear. She was determined to encounter some problem or reason in which they might need her. "You have your wands? Where are your wands?" She chittered nervously unpacking and repacking Megs suitcase for the eighteenth time.

"Mum, if we'd be so dim witted as to have forgotten our wands, don't you think we shouldn't even be going to Hogwarts?" Donny chuckled until suddenly the great bellowing sound of Batarius's voice caught everyone's attention.

"Oh... … my wand is missing. Must have left it upstairs or something when I was packing." Bat ran up the steps quickly as Donny shook his head in pure shame and embarrassment for his friend.

"See, it's always good to check!" added as she brightened up, the weight of her own importance seeming to rise. Soon, Batarius came down with his wand, and Megan had convinced her mother once again that everything was going to be fine.

"Mum, I have been going to Hogwarts for five years now and Donny and Bat seven. We will be okay. I promise!" she huffed trying with all her might to convince her anxious mother.

"Just promise me, that you'll really focus this year on getting good marks and… that you'll stay out of trouble!" pleaded to her daughter. Megan nodded rather sheepishly at this sentiment.

"And Donny and Bat, don't let her get into trouble or hang with the wrong sort of witches and wizards. Keep your eyes out for your sister." pleaded now towards her oldest son and the boy who had practically felt like family.

"I promise. No one will mess with Meg." Batarius gleamed confidently and in a sort of overprotective manner that made Meg feel slightly ill.

"Mummy, I'm a big wich. I can take care of myself!" Meg sputtered sarcastically, eying the corner of the room where Batarius sat grinning.

"Alright, well let's head off now. We don't want to be late." persisted, glancing at her watch as she opened the front door.

After taking the Knight bus to King's cross station, Meg felt extremely ill. It didn't help that she was squeezed in a seat next to Batarius who couldn't stop blushing from every time she fell into his lap, courtesy of the knight bus. She could have swore by the end of the trip he was so red he would soon explode. As they got to platform nine and three quarters the group split apart, with Batarius and Donny going to join their older friends. Batarius, however, seemed sullen at the prospect of having to leave Meg.

"We...well we'll see you around soon Meg" Batarius promised in a melancholy manner as Donny tugged at his shirt, pulling him away.

Now, if only Meg could find her best friend Pattilius in the crowd of students. As soon as the prospect looked dim and Meg was about to give up and board the train with a few Slytherin girls in her year, she spotted a vibrant looking girl with long dark silky hair and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in some exotic fashion, no doubt from her summer adventures abroad with her family. Her pearly teeth instantly turned up in a smile, as she spotted her long missed friend across the station.

"Megggy! Meg!" Tilly shouted so loudly a few hufflepuffs nearby jumped and turned to look at her.

"Tilly! I've missed you." Meg began as the two friends embraced in a friendly hug.

"How have you been. Tell me all the wonderful adventures you've been on this summer. I got a few of your letters. What's this about magical castles and runes? You have to fill me in...I"

"Meg!" Tilly interrupted. "Were going to miss the train. I'll tell you all about it then" She laughed, pulling her friend by the hand as they lugged their suitcases behind them.

Once on the Hogwarts express, Meg couldn't believe how crowded it was. Each compartment seemed to be full.

"How many first years got their letters do you think?" Meg asked as she closed to door on yet another full compartment.

"Too many! Seems like they'll let any witch or wizard in these days." Tilly teased and she too shut the door to another crowded compartment. Finally Tilly stumbled upon a compartment in the back of the train, with only a sleeping dark haired boy laying his head against the window.

"Here!" Tilly whispered. "In here!" But as soon as Meg had settled in next to Tilly, and could make out the dark features of the boy, she had wished to be anywhere but there.

"Tilly" Meg yelled in a mortified hushed whisper. "Look who it is" she grimaced. Tilly apologetically shrugged as she too made out who the tall stranger seemed to be. None other then Meg's worst fear, Tom Riddle.

Tom and Megara had been the best of friends their first two years at Hogwarts. They were so close and then suddenly, the third year rolled around and Tom cut off all communication with Meg. He acted as if he barely even knew who she was. Meg missed Tom as a friend and was beyond hurt he had abandoned her. To make matters worse, Meg had feelings for Tom that she had never experienced with another boy. He was so mysterious, so elusive, silent and handsome, it made Meg develop butterflies in her stomach whenever she caught his eye. Her heart would beat madly whenever she heard him speak in his smooth and calculating voice. She wanted him but she couldn't have him, even as a friend it seemed. It made Meg crazy. She was beautiful and popular, with nearly every guy gawking at her every move. This didn't matter to Meg because she only cared about one person's attention. And unfortunately he seemed to act as if she really was wearing an invisibility cloak.

"So before I tell you about any of my adventures, I want to hear about your summer." Tilly insisted with a smug smile wrapped around her pale face.

"But my summer has been ghastly boring!" Meg pleaded.

"Nope. No, I insist. Tell me your stories first or you won't get the presents I snagged you from India." Tilly teasingly retorted.

"Fine. But it better not be a fanged frisbee or nose-biting teacup!" Meg laughed and shook her head in defeat.

"So honestly Til, I didn't do much of anything. Except…" Meg started.

"Except! Except what?" Tilly burst in excitedly.

"Except, well you know Batarius." Meg began starting to feel her cheeks burn once again.

"Of course I know Bat. What about him?" Tilly insisted eagerily.

"Well… he… he basically told me that he...well...he loved me." Meg whispered and her face fell into her cupped hands from utter embarrassment.

"LOVED YOU!" Tilly roared so loudly that Meg was sure Tom must have awoken. However he just stirred a little, placing his head back against the window sill.

"Tilly Shhh!" Meg pleaded as she nodded her head in Tom's direction.

"I know, I know it's absolutely insane. I mean he's like my older brother. I know he's liked me for awhile, but saying he loved me! And worst of all, he actually asked me if it changed anything between us! I mean, of course it did! But what am I supposed to say? So I've had him living in my house and have been trying to avoid him at all costs. It's been awful." Meg finished with a sigh. She could have sworn she saw Tom smirk.

"Well, I mean at least he's handsome and popular and tall and muscular and captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team… Now that I think of it, why are you so upset by all this? Maybe it's a great thing he loves you!" Tilly chuckled, sliding a dark strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No, it's not. I mean yeah he's all those things but he's just...not my type." Meg bit her lip as she gloomily glanced over in Tom's direction.

"Well what is your type, Meg? I mean lets be real, every guy in Hogwarts is obsessed with you, and still you seem so uninterested." Tilly added, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's not true. I just… I want to hear about you and your magical adventures now. I'm sick of thinking about this." Meg insisted, straightening up her back and leaning towards her friend in genuine interest.

"Oh all right, fine. Have it your way Meg. But this isn't over." She teased, and began her tale.

The rest of the train ride mostly consisted of Pattilius spilling all of the exotic details of her adventures to magical ancient runes and the palaces of India. Her stories were exhilarating, with Meg hanging on every word. Tom however seemed to lay undisturbed the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Meg was relieved when they had finally arrived until she had a most unpleasant realization. They would have to wake Tom up, the person who avoided her like the plague.

She finally built up the courage, tapping Tom gently on the arm. The ease of which he was awakened made Meg completly suspicious of whether or not he had been awake the entire train ride. "Maybe he was just using sleep as another excuse to avoid me." Meg thought rather sullenly.

"Tom, were here. We're at Hogwarts." Meg explained as Tilly slid open the door.

"Oh… thanks Megara I must have fallen asleep." Tom insisted smoothly.

"How was your holiday?" he asked, seeming wholey uninterested.

"It was fine" Meg replied cooley. No longer would she plead for the attention of someone who hated her for no reason. She had never done anything wrong and had always treated Tom with kindness and admiration. This year, she pledged to not let it bother her so much.

Tom looked slightly taken aback at her indifference. He blinked at her, and then flashed his gleamingly white smile.

"I am so happy to hear." he responded as perfect and smooth as ever. Meg couldn't help but feel drawn to him, like there was some magnetic force drawing her in. Was it his dark perfectly tousled hair. Or maybe it was his piercingly green emerald eyes that struck like daggers into her soul. Or perhaps it was his gleaming smile and smooth voice that echoed charm and confidence.

"Meg let's go! I'm sure Batarius is waiting." Tilly interrupted her train of thought. Meg's stomach lurched and she could feel her cheeks turn hot and rosy in color. She looked down, wholly embarrassed of what her friend had just said in front of Tom. Tom, however, seemed unaware or uninterested as he gathered his luggage indifferently. Finally, Megara and Tilly made their way off of the train to another year at Hogwarts. Except, this year Meg could swear felt different than any other. Like something magical, more magical than usual, was in the air.


	3. Chapter 3: Slughorn's Proposal

Chapter 3

Classes had been going quite smoothly for Meg as school begun for the first week of her fifth year back at Hogwarts. She had most classes with Tilly, which may have distracted her from her studies but at least it kept her entertained. All of her teaches adored her and she was determined to keep the promise to about getting high marks.

She also had been able to successfully avoid Batarius, but with Tom it wasn't so easy. He was a Slytherin in her year which made it naturally impossible to avoid him given they had nearly every class together. However, most years he had been able to get away from speaking to her quite well and she avoided the embarrassment. This year however, he wouldn't be so lucky. Professor Slughorn had insisted Tom, his star potions student, give Meg tutoring lessons. Meg was never very good at potions, which had always been her worst class. She knew she needed help in order to do well on her O.W.L's this year, so she had foolishly asked Professor Slughorn for some extra lessons.

"Oh Megara I'm afraid that won't do, I'm far to busy you see. Nothing against you, you must understand. But Tom, I'm sure he could help you just as well as I could!" Professor Slughorn had joyfully suggested.

"Oh...no that's quite alright Professor… I'm sure I could…" Meg began desperately searching for a way out of this predicament.

"Nonsense Megara. Tom is top of the class and my most treasured Slug Club member. He is sure to be of great help, and I'm sure he won't mind!" Before Meg could further object he was already ushering Tom over from the corner of the classroom.

"Professor, you called me?" Tom asked respectfully, brushing a hand through his dark hair. Once again he acted as Meg was not even present.

"Yes, Tom. Megara was just asking me for a bit of extra help with potions and I'm unfortunately not up for it, i'm quite busy you see. But you Tom, you're my star student. I'm sure you could help and I could put in a good word for you for Head Boy next year? How 'bout it Tom?" Professor Slughorn asked in the flighty and odd manner in which he went about most things. Tom looked apprehensive at first, glancing sideways at Meg. His face grew twisted as it seemed he was contemplating something deeply, until finally, he responded.

"Of course Professor. For you, anything. What time are you available Megara?" Tom now faced Meg as he spoke, athough his eyes remained glued towards Professor Slughorn's direction.

"Really Tom, I didn't mean to… you don't have to teach me." Meg faintly and desperately pleaded weakly.

"Megara, it would be my pleasure." Tom smiled, although Meg was certain he didn't mean a word of it.

"Thatta boy Tom, or should I say Slytherin's Head boy?" Slughorn winked, then chuckled at his own humor. Meg and Tom both let out a forced laugh that fell into an awkward moment of silence. Suddenly, Meg remembered Tom was waiting for her to give him a time.

"Oh, well for me Tuesdays work at around 7. Does that work for you?" Meg nervously asked, her eyes jolting around to look at anything but the boy standing to her left.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then" Tom finished, and strode smoothly back to his seat.

That Monday evening after potions seemed to drag on endlessly. Megan could barely pay attention in divination, and accidentally predicted her death as occurring last October. Normally quite good at the elusive subject, Professor Salvatrice was quite disappointed.

"Megara, are you feeling okay? I sense a bit of a forebaring auru. Is there something weighing on you child?"

At that moment, Meg really believed that Professor Salvatrice could read minds. However after considering, it seemed much more likely that Meg had quite a lack of emotional subtlety and wore her heart on her sleeve.

"I'm fine Professor. Just a little tired is all." Meg responded doing her best to fake a smile that seemed only to turn into a grimace.

Professor Salvatrice made a cooing noise as if she was trying to soothe a baby, then re-positioned her scarf over her shoulder and walked on to another student struggling. By the time they were out of earshot, Megara knew Tilly would be curious for the real answer to her sullen demeanor.

Surely enough Tilly was quick to ask, "Meg what's really going on. You've been acting weird ever since we had potions." Tilly tapped her wand knowingly against the circular desk surrounding a large crystal ball.

"Till, I wanted to tell you I just haven't…" Meg began, stopping suddenly in her answer as Professor Salvatrise's voice echoed across the classroom.

"Be open, be ready for your Inner Eye to guide you!" she let out loudly, as the class became silent once more.

"Should we do our meditative exercises again to help open up the mind and spirit?" Professor Salavatrise asked, already humming over the classroom and speaking slowly as she began to lead the class in silently guided meditation.

"I'll tell you at dinner!" Meg whispered quickly to her right as she peaked one eye open. Tilly stuck her tongue out at her, and she couldn't help but giggle out loud. Part of Meg wished things could always be this simple. That it could always just be her and her best friend Patillius Black, up against the wizarding world. Why did boys always have to come and complicate things? And with that in her mind, Meg drifted off in deep thought for the rest of the period.

Dinner in the great hall was an event as always. Despite the colorful array of edibles displayed vibrantly across the Slytherin table, Meg seemed to have little appetite. All she could think of was tomorrow nights tutoring lesson with Tom. Would he continue to act as if she was barely there? Or would he play the gentleman, trying to play the part for his recommendation for Head Boy? Meg wasn't even sure what infuriated her more. Part of her just wished that Tom, the Tom she had known in her first years at Hogwarts, could come back. That he wouldn't hide or pretend and just be sincerely himself. But Meg knew that even she couldn't dream of such magic.

Tilly sat down beside her and filled her plate with a variety of courses, while Meg picked at her half-eaten potato. After about twenty minutes of Tilly silently gobbling down her plates contents and refilling her goblet of pumpkin juice once more, she finally began to talk.

"Sorry Meg, I was starving. I forgot how classes can leave you so hungry! So, what's up with you? And don't tell me the lies you fed to Salvatrise about being tired, I know something's up." Tilly raised her chest knowingly and puffed out her lips. Meg knew there was no way around telling Tilly the truth, she would get it out of her one way or another.

"Alright, alright. It's about Tom. Slughorn wants him to tutor me!" Megara began as Tilly's face fell and her mouth dropped open dramatically.

"Nooo!" Tilly added shaking her head back and forth.

"And the worst part is, I asked for lessons from Slughorn. How stupid of me? I should have known he would have another student tutor me. All cause mum wants me to get outstandings on all my O.W.L's. If I would have known he would ask Tom to do it I could've asked Zayde or Alex. I am so stupid!" Meg finished slumping her head into her elbows.

"What am I going to do?" Meg muffled through her arms, picking her head back up once more and glancing at her best friend.

"Here's what your going to do." Tilly's eyes flickered with a familiar passion that Meg had always loved about her.

"You, Megara Quillen, are the hottest witch at Hogwarts. Every guy is in love with you. Not only are you beautiful, but you have a personality worth a million galleons. Every teacher and student admires you because you are kind and brilliant."

"Stop…" Meg began to protest but Tilly just held a hand up to silence her embarrassed friend.

"As I was saying, you are a brilliant and beautiful witch. So, if Tom doesn't see that, he's a dangerous psychopath capable of mass murder. And he's not worth it. Do you understand?" Tilly asked determined her friend should feel just as brave as herself.

"Yes...I...Your right. I mean what's with him anyway? I'm over it." Megara triumphantly smiled as she uttered the words that seemed so impossible to her earlier that day.

"Tilly?" Meg asked now, smiling and radiating from her seat.

"Yes?" Tilly slowly responded, suspiciously.

"Thanks for being the best friend a witch could ask for. I love you." Meg warmly beamed down at her best friend, who always had the right words to say.

"Don't mention it Quillen." Tilly smirked, and then gulped down another goblet of pumpkin juice.

That night, Meg had an unbelievable and horrifying dream. It was her wedding day, and she was walking down the aisle nervously. Butterflies flew through her stomach as she faced her now husband to be. Except when her husband turned around, It was Batarius. She tried to back away from kissing him, but then suddenly Batarius turned into Tom. This Tom however wasn't a normal Tom Riddle. He was like a monster, stark white with red eyes and a face like a snake. And then suddenly everything flashed green, and she awoke. Luckily, no one had heard her scream, as everyone was still seemingly asleep themselves. She checked the time, and found it only to be three in the morning. Meg tried to steady her breathing and lay back down on her side as she concentrated on things that would take her mind off that bizarrely horrifying nightmare. Finally happy thoughts danced around Megs head such as the unicorns her Aunt Kelly was breeding on her farm, and she fell into a silent slumber.

The rest of that Tuesday progressed dreadfully fast. Herbology soon turned to Charms which then turned to Transfiguration and Meg could hardly keep herself together. The only thing keeping her in line was the faithful advice her friend Tilly had given her the night before. She had been right when she said that Meg had done nothing to earn even the slightest amount of dislike. If Tom hated her, then why should she care? Still, although trying her hardest to fight against it, she couldn't help but feel hurt. Why had Tom come to hate her so? What had she ever done to deserve it?

At last, seven rolled around as Meg hurried into Slughorn's potions classroom. Tom already waited there, and nodded silently at Meg when she arrived. Meg had decided to not try to be overly nice, but instead see if Tom would continue this cool treatment towards her without her efforts. Meg walked towards him in the dark potions room and was once again taken aback by him. He was the most handsome wizard or muggle she had ever laid eyes on. Dark and tall, with a smile that made you melt and forget your own name. But what caught Meg the most was his green emerald piercing eyes. They seemed to split her soul into two as she stared into them. Finally, Megara caught her breath and sat down next to him. They both sat in silence for a little longer than was deemed normal, given Meg's refusal to try to impress him. Finally, Tom's deep voice broke the silence like a knife shattering glass.

"Megara, I think we should start at page 59. I mean I was looking at our potions book this year and it seems like a lot of review. You do know how to concoct a basic wideye potion and shrinking solution I assume?" Tom looked up from the book to meet Meg's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly swallowed and looked down, as to regain her thoughts that had slipped away with his glance.

"I, well I am alright at making a wideye potion but I never really got the hang of the shrinking solution. I passed, but just barely on that one." Meg's embarrassment surfaced as a whisper as her cheeks turned red, and she nervously flipped through a few pages of the textbook pretending to be looking for something.

"Ah. I see." Tom pursed his lips, and Meg glanced up to her right once more at his shining face. It looked oddly strained, as if he was in deep thought. It seemed like they were surrounded in silence for a very long time until finally, Riddle spoke.

"You see we don't have to do this. I mean, I know Professor Slughorn pushed this on to both of us. I mean we would have to pretend to meet if he asks, so that he still recommends me for head boy, but we wouldn't really have to. It would be better this way." Tom smiled what Meg couldn't help but feel was an ingenuine and cold grin. Hot tears flooded behind her cheeks as she forced them to stay put. Megara couldn't believe it. He couldn't stand her even just to tutor her once a week. Before she even began to fully form thoughts she had let go of the words "Alright. I understand." Tom began to pack up his bag as Meg starred in front of her in shock. Suddenly, that little girl Tom always made her feel like had turned into a monster. She wasn't sad any longer or even hurt. She was angry. How dare him treat me like this? The monster inside her roared and as Tom neared the Potion's dorway, Meg stood up.

"Actually, Tom, no, that isn't going to work. I don't know what your problem is with me or why you suddenly started to hate me years ago and I honestly don't care anymore. I promised my mother and myself I was going to get outstandings on my O.W.L's and I am a pretty smart witch so I think that I can do it. The only thing standing in my way is Potions, and you agreed with Slughorn to help me. I don't care if that helps you be "Head boy" or whatever it is that you want out of it, but I still get my end of the deal. So you either are going to stay here and help me or you're not. No easy way out!" Meg could barely believe the words she had so confidently spoken were coming from her. After she said them, she sat back down in horror silently hoping Tom would just leave her be. Instead she heard footsteps and as she glanced up Tom looked infuriated. She had never seen him so out of his cool and controlled element. His face was contorted with rage and his eyes were filled with deep loathing as he stared at Megara from the other side of the desk where she sat.

"You wonder why I can't stand you, Megara? You want to know why I despised Slughorn for giving me this job to tutor you this year?" Tom bellowed as he moved from the otherside of the desk to parallel with where Meg was siting. Meg repeated the question in her head, and this time could not hold back the burning tears. _So it was true? So he did hate me after all this time?_ Meg couldn't believe her ears. All anger subsided and she once again felt like a small child, wishing she could be in her mum's arms, being read "The Beetle and The Bard" like old times.

"I don't know?" Meg cried helplessly into her hands, covering her face. A few minutes went on like this, and when she had finished she looked up to see Tom Riddle still standing there. Only this time, his eyes looked sympathetic and sad. He looked defeated, and Megara was confused on how this transition had taken place.

"You got me. You won. Megara Quillen, you won." Tom chuckled as he threw his hands up in the air.

"I don't...you don't have to teach me anymore if you hate me so much." Meg sniffled looking back up at Tom, confused.

"Megara you don't understand. I don't hate you. I said I can't stand you! And do you know why that is?" Tom asked shaking his head with his hands trembling.

Meg quickly shook her head so he continued on.

"Meg I have ignored you and tried to get away from you these past few years because I feel so strongly for you. At first just as a friend, but then it grew into something more. I have been trying to force myself to stay away from you, to study. I need to become the greatest wizard of all time and I can't do that getting tangled up in relationships and distractions. When I was just a little boy at eleven years old, I swore to myself to pick power over love. Love weakens you, it's an interference to take me away from what I want most. But with you, you have been my greatest temptation. I have fallen for you and I can't stand myself for it. These feelings, there driving me insane. And I know you can't possibly feel the same way after how I've ignored you all these years. I just...please say something" Tom finished glancing hopefully in Meg's direction. Meg however, was in complete and utter shock. It felt as if she was watching a movie and everything was happening on a distant screen. Nothing seemed real. Everything Tom had said made no sense. He hated her because he liked her? He didn't really feel nothing towards her? He had strong feelings for her? Why was he so obsessed with power? Meg scanned these questions over and over in her head trying to put together a reasonable response.

"Tom...I...I...don't know what to say." Meg truthfully answered. She wished she could be anywhere but here at this moment, so she could have time to process all that she had heard. And then suddenly, Tom kneeled down so that they were eye level. Meg's heart thudded loudly from her chest. She could swear that Tom could hear it too. Her breathing quickened hastily, and she felt butterflies dance wildly in her stomach. She was nearly sure she was going to pass out when Tom whispered "Then don't say anything."

He began to lean towards her, his handsome face gleaming as he looked longingly into her eyes. Soon he was close enough that she could feel his hot breath on her lips. And then, in an instant, his smooth lips were pressed against hers. Meg, in that instant, felt as if she was flying. She felt his hands swoop to support her and grab a handful of her hair. She soon had one hand wrapped around his cool neck, and the other tussled in his dark hair. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity until finally Tom pulled away slowly, his eyes still smoldering into Meg's.

"You are some kind of witch Megara." Tom smiled, still kneeling in front of her.

"Tom, I'm so confused!" Meg sputtered out finally coming to her senses. "You hate me but you like me but you don't and then you kiss me! And somehow potions works its way into all of this!" Meg nervously rambled, glancing up at Tom who was just staring at her with a look of hunger and admiration in his eyes Meg had never seen before.

"Yes, you pretty much got it. So as your new potions teacher, which you impressively reminded me, I need to control myself. Afterall, you promised your mum an outstanding and I am responsible." Tom chuckled, standing up and sitting on the other side of the desk.

"So where were we, the shrinking solution right?" Tom added, glancing sideways at Meg with a smirk.

"Riddle you are a mystery." Meg laughed as the two began their lesson.


	4. Chapter 4: Magic in the Air

Tom and Meg had joked and laughed the rest of the night away, while occasionally making potions. It felt like Meg was in a dream, one that she desperately didn't want to wake from. Here was the boy she had always liked, who had seemed to despise her, and she never knew why. Now, everything made so much more sense than it had before. Beyond that, Tom Riddle actually had feelings for Megara. And from that kiss, Meg could tell they were strong feelings.

Meg continued to replay the night she had with Riddle in her head again and again as she lay in bed. Tilly had naturally asked her about it when she came back beaming with joy from her tutoring session, but Meg promised to fill her in the next day. Megara just wanted one night where this all was only between her and Tom. It made her feel romantic and mysterious.

Meg gazed ahead of her into the dark ceiling, still in a trance from the night she had. She had so many mixed feelings and emotions. She liked Tom and he liked her. Still, there seemed to be a problem from what he had said. He had wanted power over any kind of relationship. Was that still the case? Or did she change that for him? If he had felt the way she had when they kissed she was sure he would forget all about his ambitions of being the most powerful wizard. And with the kiss of a lifetime still twinkling in Meg's mind, she drifted off into a warm and dreamy sublime slumber.

The next day in her History of Magic lesson with Professor Binns, she could only think of Tom. He, being in the same class, would steal glances at her every now and then. When he caught Meg's eye he would devilishly smirk, and she would lose all feeling in her fingertips as she scribbled down notes. By the end of class, she saw how untidy her notes appeared and swore to focus more in her next class, which was potions. No matter how hard she tried however, Tom's forceful stare continued to distract her. Finally, he magicked a flying paper bird towards her. Pattillius giggled and nugged Megs side, having been filled in on everything that had happened the previous night at breakfast. Meg slowly opened the paper, to find a very neatly scrawled note:

 _Dear Megara,_

 _I need to see you tonight. Come to the willow tree at 8_

 _-Tom_

Meg read the letter three times to make sure it was real and the words wouldn't disappear. Then she stuffed it in her rucksack quickly so Professor Slughorn wouldn't come pull it from her and read it to the entire class. She couldn't believe Tom wanted to meet her again tonight. What did he want to say? Hopefully they would kiss again, Meg blushed thinking to herself.

Divination dragged on rather slowly as Tom was not enrolled in this class of Meg's. It was funny to think how only 24 hours ago, not having Tom in a class was a blessing. Now it seemed like a curse. Hearing about the theory and history of crystal magic was quite dreadfully dull, even to Meg who usually enjoyed this sort of a thing. It wasn't until towards the end of class that divination became interesting to Meg once again. Professor Salavatrise came over to Meg and Tilly's circular table and began to smile the strangest smile Meg had ever seen on her professor. Luckily, everyone was working on their crystal history homework because next Professor Salavatrise let out a roar of laughter and pointed directly at Meg.

"You!" she bursted out. "You my dear are in love!" Salvatrise shouted gleefully to herself. Meg blushed and Tilly prodded Meg with her wand. Professor Salvatrise then winked deliberately at Megara, and walked away dismissing the class.

The rest of the day seemed a blur. Dinner passed by with Tilly questioning Meg's odd silence as they ate. Meg just pretended to have a stomach ache, and Tilly seemed to believe her. After all, she didn't want her friends thinking she was letting all of this with Tom change her behavior. But still, eight couldn't come soon enough. Meg approached the willow tree, as dawn danced across the Black Lake. There, she saw Tom crouched underneath, his white teeth emitting a glaring smile and his green eyes were dazzling like fire.

"Hey there stranger." Meg began as she walked towards him. He stood up and smiled once again.

"Your really driving me insane you know that. I'm trying to study hard in class and all I can think about it is how beautiful you are." Tom hissed as he grabbed Meg's tiny waist and pulled it into the heat of his core.

"Well, your not so much better Mr. Passing me notes and what not!" Meg protested and squirmed under Tom's firm and unrelenting grip. He chucked, sneering at her playful resistance.

"I had to see you" he whispered, this time sincerely into her ear. Megara could feel his hot breath again, and suddenly felt like she may topple over at any second. Then without a word, he effortlessly swung her small body around and pinned it to the tree. He growled hungrily as he began to kiss Meg's neck with passion. Finally, he made his way back to her ear and whispered, "You are like my poison. Do you know what poison is at least?" he teased as Meg playfully fought against his hold. He held her even tighter, sneering and moving his lips to her own. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, kissing and gazing into each other's eyes. They couldn't get enough of each other, Meg felt like electricity was pulsing through her veins at every touch and every kiss. Finally, it grew so late that they couldn't hold off any longer. Tom walked Meg down to the Slytherin Common room, where they finally parted ways.

"See you around Quillen." Tom hissed, smirking as he looked behind his shoulder. And in that moment, Meg felt like she must be the happiest witch alive.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Business

Chapter 5

The weeks passed by quickly as the leaves invited autumn in. All around the breeze whispered changes into the magical air of Hogwarts grounds. Change was after all, something Meg was hoping for. After weeks of tutoring sessions and meetups by the Willow Tree, Meg had begun to long for something more. It seemed like her and Tom's relationship was so strong but only physical. When Tom wasn't actually teaching Megara potions he was always kissing her. And although she could hardly complain, she longed for something deeper with him.

"So your problem is, there's too much snogging." Patillius plainly stated as a matter of fact. She combed back her dark sleek hair, and sighed. "Well, I have about zero snogging in my life so your problem seems to be a little insignificant." Tilly grinned her great toothy grin and laughed.

"Tilly, you know what I mean. Kissing him, it's great, more than great, it's magical. But he's just so mysterious, you know? There's so much about him I don't know that I'm longing to find out. I just don't see how to go about it..." Meg sat baffled at the problem that lay before her.

"Just ask him a question quickly before he starts, ya know, leaning in. Something that will require him to talk a lot, like what his family's like?" Tilly answered gleefully, opening a brand new box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans and popping a jelly bean into her mouth.

"That a great idea Til! I'll ask him that! I'm seeing him tonight so I should… Tilly are you okay?" Meg looked back worryingly at her best friend who had seemed to grow pale and queasy at her suggestion.

"Nope. Just got a bogey flavored one." Tilly gritted through her teeth in disgust.

Meg couldn't help but laugh, as she watched her best friend hurriedly slam down pumpkin juice to wash away the taste.

Later that evening, when Tom and Meg were alone again in Slughorn's empty classroom once again, they started to go over the calming draught potion.

"So you just add moonstone until the potion turns green." Tom said in a focused and even tone. Then he glanced over at Meg and began to smirk as he eyed her devilishly.

"And now I say we take a break." He added leaning over to her.

"Wait, Tom" Meg broke the moment off as she realized it was her chance. Tom, looking rather disappointed, leaned back into his own seat.

"I was just wondering...Well I have been for awhile cause you never mentioned them. What is your family like?" Meg realized how nervous she was to ask the question and blushed. Tom sensed this and looked back at her soothing and nurturing in his stare.

"Oh...Well that only makes sense you should wonder. I don't have a family." Tom stated plainly without any detectable sadness in his voice. Meg could tell though it bothered him, as his face turned rather stone cold and contorted as she had seen before when he was frustrated.

"I'm so sorry Tom. I shouldn't have asked. I am so…" Meg pleaded feeling the full weight of her stupidity all the while.

"It's fine Meg. I grew up in an orphanage actually, Wool's Orphanage. I didn't really have many friends, I liked keeping to myself. But we used to take these trips down to this village by the sea. There I would always dream about a better life. I always knew I was different, that I was special. And then when I found out I was a wizard it all made sense. My life purpose. I was going to be the most powerful wizard there ever was. It didn't matter that I had noone to love, it only made me stronger. That is, until I met you." Riddle gazed into Meg's eyes with intense meaning. He cared so much for this ambition to become the greatest, it seemed to Meg he had replaced that with a family.

"Well i'm sorry I've ruined your life ambitions." Megara attempted a joke to lighten the mood. Tom, however, seemed to not find this funny in the slightest. He looked twisted and concerned again and looked away quickly, but not before Meg saw his demeanor.

"Tom I was only kidding. You still are going to be the greatest wizard of all time. And I'm not just saying that, I have a gift for divination Professor Salavatrise tells me. But seriously, you are the top of the class. No wizard or witch can even come close to being as knowledgeable as you. The way you perform magic, it's like the rest of us are all squibs. And I don't think dating me would change that." Meg ended proudly with her argument.

"Do you really mean that? That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. And dating you...I thought…." Tom trailed off looking down as he spoke.

"Oh… well I just was confused what this was is all." Meg whispered, fighting off the familiar burning sensation in her throat.

"No, it's just I never thought of having anyone as my girlfriend. I fought the idea off ever since I was little, remember? But your different Meg. With you, I feel things i've never felt before. I want different things with you, I want to be with you. I'm just afraid, to be honest. It feels like I'm being pulled by some spell towards you after all my life of running in the opposite direction." Tom finished with his head bowed once more, avoiding eye contact.

"Tom I understand. I didn't mean to pressure you, it's just I can't wait around forever." Meg replied honestly, trying to meet Tom's downward gaze.

"Your right. I forgot about that bloke Batarius." He growled, giving himself a sudden burst of energy as he picked his head up to look at Meg.

"What?" Meg mouthed breathlessly, completely shocked by what she was hearing. How did Tom know about what Batarius had said to her that summer? Could he read minds too? She was utterly stunned.

"Meg, I have a confession to make. While we were on the Hogwarts express, you know how I was asleep? Well...errr… I wasn't really asleep. I wanted to listen to you, to hear your voice and what you had to say. Even then I was utterly entranced with you. But the point is I heard about Batarius and how he had professed his love for you." Tom ended with a knowing smirk.

Meg was taken aback. Tom had listened to her the whole ride? She quickly tried to recall her conversation. How embarrassing that he knew about Batarius! And how rude of him for eavesdropping. Meg quickly pulled out her potions book and playfully hit Tom's shoulder with it. He scowled but laughed.

"You, Mr. Riddle are trouble! Listening to me in my private conversations. Am I about to find out your also an animagus as a fly and you follow me around at night to watch me sleep?"

Meg scoffed as Tom grinned.

"I'd love to watch you sleep." he said darkly, and Meg felt tingles go up her spine as she met his gaze.

"The point is, I can't believe you heard about Batarius! That's so embarrassing!" Meg covered her face in her hands as she finished, shaking her head.

"The point is if Batarius thinks he can lay a hand on you, he's a downright fool. Your mine." Riddle seductively growled and Meg felt butterflies reappear in her lower stomach.

"That filthy mud-blood!" Tom spat out under his breath, shaking his head in rage.

"Tom! Don't use that word!" Meg defensively cried out. She knew it was one of the worst things someone could say about another wizard, and an utterly vulgar term at that. Tom just shrugged and put his arm around Meg. She suddenly forgot what she had been angry about.

"Your mine" Tom uttered the words from his lips as they came crashing down viciously unto Meg's. There was something almost animalistic, Meg noted, about how Riddle had come unto her this evening. It was as if with every kiss he was furiously marking his territory. And Meg didn't mind one bit.


End file.
